War Changes Things
by slytherinbyatch
Summary: Both Harry and Draco have returned to Hogwart's after the war, and both are finding it harder than expected. They both find comfort in the most unexpected of places. Drarry one-shot. SMUT CONTENT - DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. (This is my first time writing smut, or any Drarry for that matter, so please let me know what you think! Praise and criticism both more than welcome.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction and am not making any profit. All credit to JK Rowling and various publishers, as well as Warner Bros.**

_**This is the first smut fanfiction I have ever written, so please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure what I think of it and I'm not one hundred per cent sure I will be writing any smut again. However please let me know what you think (about my writing style, about the smut content, the actual story content and any spelling/grammatical mistakes there might be), and praise and criticism are both extremely welcome. Thank you in advance!**_

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against a tree. Returning to Hogwart's to re-do his final year was feeling like a bigger mistake with each passing day. Hermione had talked him into it in the end, claiming that without his NEWT qualifications he would never be able to become an Auror. Harry, however, found this hard to believe, given that he had been mostly responsible for the defeat of the most evil wizard known in magical history. But he didn't want to go through the rest of his life expected to be handed everything on a silver platter, just because of a bit of good luck, fortune and a lot of help, and so he had returned to Hogwart's. Besides, he had hoped that it would be nice to return to the place he had once called home, he had hoped it could provide a sense of closure.

But it was harder than he could ever have imagined. Although the castle had been fixed, and the dead had been mourned, Harry could not helped but be reminded of all those who had lost their lives fighting his battle. He could still see flashes of green when he closed his eyes, the same flashes that haunted him so many years ago, when he was sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs of his aunt and uncles suburban home. He could still smell the dried blood throughout the castle, and he could still hear the screams of pain of his supporters, and the merciless cries of joy from the Death Eaters. Harry knew there were more positive memories, after all, they had won the war, but he struggled to think of them. All he ever felt was the guilt and the sorrow. He felt tears fill up behind his closed lids and opened his eyes to wipe them away. He looked out over the dark lake, illuminated only slightly by the reflection of the moon. He had found that this spot by the lake, on the edge of a less-dense part of the forbidden forest, was the only place he could feel truly relaxed. It was only there that he found the feeling of comfort that he used to find in any part of the old castle.

A rustle in the trees behind him interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Draco Malfoy walking towards the spot where he sat. Harry supposed that he was hidden in the shadows, as Malfoy showed no acknowledgment of his presence as he neared him. Harry rarely saw Malfoy anymore, although he heard that he was having a pretty hard time upon his return. Harry took a strange comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone in his suffering. Malfoy certainly didn't look very happy whenever he saw him; he had never regained the swagger that he had lost in the boys sixth year. He looked pale, thin and brooding. Malfoy sighed as he sat down only a few feet from Harry, seemingly so lost in his own thoughts that he remained oblivious to his presence. Harry let out a small low cough in order to attract Malfoy's attention.

"Jesus Christ!" Malfoy jumped in alarm, clutching his chest. Turning to see the origin of the cough, he lowered his arm, a surprised and slightly worried look appearing on his face. "Oh, Potter..." he muttered, "it's just you." There was an awkward pause. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'll leave you." Muttering uncomfortable apologies, Malfoy clambered to his feet.

"It's fine, stay," Harry said, looking at the floor. Malfoy paused, unsure. "No, I don't mean you have to stay..." Harry rubbed his forehead, embarrassed. "I just mean, you don't have to leave on my behalf... unless you want to, of course."

Draco paused again, before sitting back down. "Thanks. It's just this is the only place to get away from everyone, y'know?"

Harry looked up, meeting Malfoy's gaze for the first time since before the war. "Yeah," he said, smiling sadly, "I come here most nights now; usually earlier than this though, I'm usually back in the tower by half one."

Draco nodded, knowingly. "Oh. I'm here at this time most nights as well. I can't normally leave the castle until two. It's hard to get out of the common room unseen."

Harry nodded, mumbling his understanding before falling silent. There was a long, pregnant pause between the two men.

Malfoy suddenly sighed deeply, his face in his hands.

"Potter," he said, sounding resigned. "At the start of the year I tried to explain myself to everyone. No one believed me though, no one trusted me and I just gave up. I realised nothing was going to be okay at Hogwart's anymore and I just gritted my teeth and tried to accept the hate that I know I deserve. But..." he paused, and Harry could tell that Malfoy had thought about this conversation before.

"But," Malfoy continued. "I still felt like I needed to explain to you. I know you hate me; I know we have always been sworn enemies but I know it's you who has been hurt most by what I've done. I've been trying to say something for months, but it's easier to just avoid you. I know you wouldn't want to face me anyway. I can't explain myself, because there isn't even the smallest excuse for what I did. Potter, I'm -" he paused, biting his lip. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry looked up, shocked at hearing his forename slip from Draco's lips. "Why did you come back?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

Draco's eyes widened; he had clearly been expecting Harry to shout, scream a curse at him, maybe even hit him.

"Closure." He said simply, an audible bitterness in his voice. "I knew that if I didn't, then people would talk. I couldn't bear to think of the rumours and the conclusions they would jump to. I thought that maybe, if I explained myself properly in person, maybe people could be more forgiving. Plus," he added, "Mother asked me to. After the shit that my father had put her through over the last few years I thought it was the least I could do."

"She saved my life, you know," said Harry flatly, staring intently at his hands, which he was wringing in his lap.

"Who? My mother?"

"Yes. When I went to the forbidden forest, the night of the battle." Harry looked up, and saw the guilt and sadness in Malfoy's face. "She told him I was dead, because I told her you were alive. She lied to the Dark Lord, Malfoy, to protect the two of us."

"She always was the strongest of the family. She isn't a coward, not like me or my blasted father." Malfoy's voice was quivering with anger.

"He's in Azkaban, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Malfoy shrugged. "Mother was devastated, I wasn't so bothered. After all, he deserves it. They let me and mother off because they said we'd been pushed into it. Sometimes I wish I was in there with him. Surely I deserve it as much as father does? I let them push me into it. I don't know. There's just no way to deal with the guilt."

"You don't deserve Azkaban, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"What the hell do you know?" Malfoy snarled.

"I know you." Harry said simply. "I was there, don't forget. I was there whilst you tried to kill Dumbledore. I was there when you were crying in the bathroom. I was there on the night of the battle. I was there in the room of requirement. I was there when your mother saved me."

Draco exhaled, having flinched at each one of the memories that Harry had called forth.

"I saw it all, Malfoy," Harry continued. "I thought you were plain evil at the time, but its different now. I've seen real evil since then and you're not it. It's like Dumbledore said, the night he died, it's like your heart wasn't really in it."

Draco made a small choking noise, and Harry was shocked to see his face shining with tears in the reflection of the moonlight.

"You don't know what they're like," he muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Don't I?"asked Harry, eyebrows raised.

"No, you bloody don't." Harry could hear the anger building in Draco's voice. "They've always been after you, yes, but not for reasons like me. When the Dark Lord decides he wants you, he has you. You don't get a say in the matter!"

Harry noticed that Malfoy was clutching his forearm as he spoke.

"Is it still the same?" he asked, quietly. "The mark? It is still there?"

Malfoy clambered to his feet and ripped up the sleeve of his robe. He beckoned for Harry to come closer, who stood up and cautiously walked over, only to be repulsed by the sight which met his eyes.

What had once been a jet black 'Dark mark' etched into his skin was now the most horrific looking scar that Harry had set eyes on. Raised off his skin and an angry red, the snaking skull remained carved into his arm. It looked as though somebody had taken a muggles carving knife and cut the shape an inch deep into his skin.

Harry traced the pattern over the mark, without touching the skin. He looked up at Draco for permission, who nodded slightly as their eyes met. Harry lowered his hand and felt the lumpy scar beneath his fingertips. He followed the shape with his fingers, until Draco let out a low gasp of pain, and Harry quickly pulled his hand away.

"Surely a bit of Murtlap essence would ease the pain?" Harry asked, gently.

Draco shrugged. "Never tried it," he said. "The way I see it, the pain is just another part of the punishment for everything I did."

"You dick." Harry said angrily, withdrawing a small glass phial from his back pocket and removing the stopper. He grabbed Draco's wrist with one hand and poured a small amount of the essence onto the wound. He conjured some bandages with his wand and gently wrapped them round Draco's forearm.

"You don't need any more punishment," Harry said, more aggressively than he felt. "You're not evil. You never were and I see it now. You were pushed into everything you did by your father, by Lord Voldemort. You're not a killer, Draco, it's not in your nature. DON'T ARGUE!" he shouted, as Draco opened his mouth to protest. "You suffered enough over the last five years and you don't need to carry on punishing yourself. It took bravery to apologise to me tonight. You're your mother's son, not your father's, Draco."

His intense green eyes met with Draco's cold, grey ones which were once again shining with tears.

Draco swallowed hard. "You see too much good in me, Harry. I don't know how you remain so optimistic after everything you've been through. You still see the good in me, thank you."

Harry became aware that he was still clutching Draco's wrist, and let go hastily. "Just don't be so hard on yourself," he muttered, "you deserve better."

He turned to leave, suddenly self conscious of his emotions. As he took a step away he felt a cold hand enclose around his arm and pull him round.

"What're you -?" Harry began, but found himself cut off as his lips were met with Draco's. It was an aggressive, hungry kiss, and Harry could taste the salty tears on Malfoy's lips.

Draco pulled away as Harry stood motionless, confused. "What the hell was that?" he muttered, quietly, trying to sound angrier than he was.

Draco dropped Harry's arm, looking hurt and confused. "I'm not sure. I don't know, I just thought..." he broke off.

"So now you're gay, too, are you?" Harry asked bitterly.

Draco snarled in response. "No! Fuck off, I'm no queer!"

Harry laughed loudly. "Oh really, that felt a bit 'queer' to me!"

Draco was shaking with anger and tears. "You're such a fucking hypocrite! Maybe I am queer then! I don't know. But what did I have to lose? Nothing! I have nothing to lose, because I've already lost everything! I'm always alone, Potter, always. And you come here, and say that you're always alone too. You say that you come down here on your own every night, and so do I! I thought we had something in common. I came down here tonight, and I apologised to you. You forgave me the way no one else ever has. I thought maybe, just maybe, we'd gotten over the petty hates from before everything fucked up, I thought maybe you were telling the truth when you told me I deserved better. But you're all fucking words, aren't you? Merlin, what was I thinking? I bet this was what you wanted all along? I bet you could tell I was gay from before and you just wanted to get me to try it on with you so you could shoot me down. You didn't mean any of that stuff about me having suffered enough, you just wanted me to suffer more."

The eerie stillness of the lake and the forest rung in Harry's ears after Draco had stopped talking. It took a few minutes of awkward silence and heavy breathing for Harry to get his thoughts together.

"I did mean it Draco. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you queer. It's just..." he paused, unsure. "It's just that it's been months since I kissed a girl, let alone a bloke. Ginny broke up with me over the summer because I was so guilty and she was so depressed about Fred, and I just haven't really thought about other girls since." Harry bit his lip, embarrassed.

"Don't bite your lip like that, Harry," Draco muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you look fucking hot, that's why. Haven't we just established that?"

Harry laughed, and licked his lips sensuously in Draco's direction. "That better?" he asked, flirtatiously.

Draco shoved his arm. "Fuck off" he said, laughing.

The men sat back down in contemplative silence, broken after a few minutes by a small laugh from Harry.

"What's so funny?" asked Malfoy, confused.

Harry smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I never imagined that this would be a real conversation between the two of us. Six years of petty arguments, followed by two years of war and now look at us. A few hours of conversation and we're like best bloody mates. Who would have thought it?"

"War changes things." Malfoy said simply. "But either way, I wouldn't exactly say best friends. I don't know about you but it's not often I try to kiss my best friends."

"Oh really" Harry smirked, "Goyle not your type? What about Zabini? Come on, he's hot. Plus I heard that he was gay?"

"Got a crush on one of my mates have we Potter? And after you just turned me down? Oooh, that stings." Malfoy laughed, although it sounded forced.

"Oh obviously," Harry said sarcastically. "Besides, I didn't turn you down, exactly."

Malfoy frowned, but didn't question it.

Harry continued, "It's not that unusual for friends to get together. Look at Ron and Hermione." He said it mostly to provoke a response from Malfoy.

"What, Granger? The... muggle born girl?"

"That's the one."

"Well, that was only a matter of time. The sexual tension between them was unbearable, even for someone who rarely saw them. Must have been pretty horrific for you."

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't really aware of it. Hermione says I'm oblivious to other people's romance, but I just thought she wasn't interested in him."

"You mean you were a massive cock-blocker," Draco smirked.

Harry laughed, shrugging. "You sound like Ron."

Draco laughed loudly. "You know, Harry," he said, "It's been a hell of a long time since I've laughed like this."

Harry smiled. "Me too." He bit the edge of his lip, again.

"Stop that," muttered Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry, mumbling through his determination to keep his teeth sinking into his own lip.

"Don't be such a dick, you know why." Malfoy mumbled, his eyes fixated onto Harry's mouth.

"Tell me again".

"Don't be such a tease Harry, it's not fair."

"I did tell you I didn't turn you down."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Harry smirked, waiting for Draco's eyes to meet his, "I want you to tell me what it is that you want about my lips."

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Harry reached forward, placing his hand on this inside of Draco's thigh, raising his eyebrows in indication to his answer.

Draco closed his eyes, and started to talk. "I want to kiss them. I want to feel your lips pressed against my own. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth before you undress yourself, and perform a little strip tease for my own benefit. I want you to strip for me, out here, right by the lake where potentially, anyone could be watching. I want to watch you grow hard at the mere thought of me, without me even laying a finger on you." Draco stopped as Harry leant forward and their lips collided, clumsily and hungrily.

Harry kissed him harder and more passionately than he had ever kissed or been kissed before. He parted his lips and allowed Draco's tongue to invade his mouth, whilst clambering onto his lap, his legs wrapped around Draco's hips. He groaned slightly as Draco tugged Harry's shirt over his head and they had to break their kiss.

"I thought you wanted a strip tease, Malfoy," he said, saying his name slowly and evocatively, "what's the rush?"

"No rush, Potter," Draco smiled, pushing Harry off his lap, "let's see what you've got then."

Harry panicked slightly, but took a few steps backwards, trying not to show his nerves. The tiny smirk on Malfoy's face caused his stomach to tie in knots and he took a deep breath, biting his lip in that way he now knew that Malfoy loved.

He drew his hand slowly from the base of his neck down his chest, faintly tracing through his lowly-defined abs. He undid the zipper on his trousers and turned to face the lake, away from Draco.

He wiggled his trousers to around his ankles, before bending forward to pick them up, displaying his peachy bottom to Malfoy in full proximity. Malfoy wolf-whistled as Harry stood up, clenching his buttocks and threw his trousers behind him, somewhere towards where Malfoy was sitting.

Harry turned again, locking eyes with Malfoy whilst slipping one hand beneath his boxers. He started to stroke himself, feeling the full length of his hardening penis. As he became fully hard, he turned and walked slowly in the edge of the lake. He was so far out of his comfort zone now. He didn't what he was doing, why he was doing it or whether or not Malfoy was enjoying it, but he had some vague idea in his head of his wet skin glistening and proceeded to submerge himself in the water.

Coming up for air, he saw Malfoy standing on the edge of the lake, looking confused.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Not a clue," he admitted.

Harry slipped his boxers off under the water and threw them at Malfoy, who caught them one-handed, eyebrows raised.

"You may be the worst stripper ever, Potter, but you can still get me hard. Come on, get out, you'll catch your death."

Malfoy reached forward and pulled him out of the lake, before stepping back to view all of Harry's naked form. He smiled slightly, and then pulled Harry into another deep kiss. Harry forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth and pushed him up against a tree. Harry could feel Draco's erection pressed against his, through the thin material of Draco's trousers. Harry broke the kiss, pulling Draco's shirt over his head.

Harry groaned at the sight of Draco's naked chest, stroking his rock-hard abs. He bowed his head, planting a kiss under Draco's neck, and kissing slowly down to his nipples. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on the dark pink skin and nibbling lightly. Draco groaned, undoing his belt buckle and removing his trousers. Harry sunk onto his knees, so that his face was level with Draco's crotch. He kissed his bulging erection through his boxers, sucking on the spots of pre-come that were visible on the grey material.

"Ugh, Potter," Malfoy groaned. "Stop being such a tease and get those gorgeous lips of yours wrapped around my cock."

Harry chuckled lightly, and slowly tugged down Malfoy's boxers, allowing his cock to come free.

Harry's eyes widened. "Jesus, Malfoy," he muttered, "is this what you've been hiding under that arrogance all these years?"

Malfoy smirked. "Arrogance?" he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it," Harry said, looking up to meet Draco's eyes, "it's sexy."

Harry took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth, stroking his length with his hands. He flicked the slit with his tongue, earning a moan from Draco's lips that caused a deep, hot throbbing between Harry's legs. Harry took more of Draco's length into his mouth until he felt the head bump the back of his throat. He paused for a moment, allowing his gag-reflex to die down. As soon as he was ready, he gripped Malfoy's hips with both hands, and felt Malfoy's hands tangle themselves into Harry's messy, black hair.

Harry ran his tongue up the length up the cock of his sworn enemy. There was something exciting and unconventional about this, and yet Harry felt a genuine connection to the boy he'd hated for so long. Harry pumped Draco's cock whilst gently sucking the head, enjoying the feel of his name slipping from the lips of the blonde man. The biggest groan yet dropped from Draco's lips and his grip tightened in Harry's hair, causing Harry to pull away.

"Oh my God," Draco moaned. "Harry, you are such a fucking tease! You're going to kill me here."

"Let's not over-exaggerate Draco," Harry smirked, "I don't think you're going to die from not coming."

"I wouldn't be so sure, the rate you're going." Draco scoffed, but Harry could see the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Draco sank onto the ground next to Harry, pulling him into another heart rendering kiss. Harry felt Draco's hand pulling gently on his cock and he entwined his tongue around Harry's.

Draco pulled away, looking intensely into Harry's luminous green eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered.

Harry raised his eyebrows, trying and failing to keep a look of concern off his face.

"Don't worry," Draco smiled, "If I'm hurting you I'll stop."

"Have you done this before?" The childish words had slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

"Oh yeah," Draco said sarcastically, "we used to have loads of anal sex at the Death Eater meetings, didn't you know?"

"Oh shut up, I don't know what you get up to in the Slytherin common room when the lights are off." Harry snarled.

"Please, after the stick Blaise got after coming out, I never dared." Noticing the worried look on Harry's face, he continued. "Don't look so scared Harry, if you don't want to, we don't have to. Although," he smirked, "you kind of owe me after pulling me away from the brink just then. Plus just seeing you there, naked and hard for me, it just makes the urge to fuck you senseless so much stronger."

Harry looked into the blonde's eyes and bit his lip suggestively.

"Oh you're fucking asking for it now," Draco pouted. "Get the fuck down."

Harry licked his lips, climbing onto his hands and knees and bracing himself. The feel of Draco's lips kissing his puckered arsehole took away his worries and he closed his eyes, allowing the blissful feeling to wash over him.

Draco took his wand, shooting lubricant over his hands, before gently pushing one finger slowly into Harry's tight hole. Harry immediately let out a loud groan making Draco's cock ache. Draco thrusted his finger in and out of Harry's hole before adding a second. He reached round Harry's waist with his other hand, pumping the length of his hardened cock.

Harry's groans got louder and more intense until Draco could stand it now longer. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed his wand, covering both Harry's arse and his own cock in lubricant.

"Draco Malfoy, you fill me right now you dirty bastard," Harry snarled.

"As you wish, darling," muttered Draco, pushing the head of his cock into Harry's tight arsehole and feeling the heat envelope his already throbbing penis.

Harry let out a short gasp and Draco stopped.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, just stay still for a minute, Jesus." Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

Draco absent-mindedly traced patters with his fingertips over Harry's bare back, waiting for the moment where he permitted him to continue.

"Okay," Harry muttered. "Okay, go slowly though."

Draco leant forward and gently kissed Harry's shoulder blade. "Of course," he said.

He pushed himself gently a few inches deeper into Harry's arse. The tightness of the hole made Draco hungry for more but he stopped, giving Harry time to adjust. He slowly pushed himself in, until the entire length of his larger-than-average cock was buried in the man beneath him.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked, gently.

"Never been better," Harry answered, reaching an arm behind him to spank the arse of the blonde.

"You horny bastard," Draco laughed, pulling himself slowly backwards whilst gripping Harry's hips, hard.

He slowly pushed himself in and out of Harry's arse, still afraid of hurting him.

"Is that all you've got Malfoy? I want you to fuck me so hard I'm walking sideways for a week, you bastard."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at this uncharacteristic response, but offered his compliance. "It would be my pleasure."

He pulled himself backwards until only the very tip of his cock was in Harry, before slamming their thighs together, creating the resounding slap of flesh on flesh. Harry couldn't prevent the scream of pleasure dropping from his lips as his eyes rolled backwards into his head.

"Ugh, faster Malfoy, come on!"

He felt Malfoy thrusting into him, again and again with such force that Harry felt his arms give way underneath him. He suddenly felt a wave of pleasure riding over him, so strong that his vision became blurred and he became blissfully unaware of anything around him. For one moment he forgot where he was; for one moment he forgot who he was. He felt his own warm come splash up over his torso, and he heard Draco's name slip from his lips once more. His moans were met with the cry of his own name emitted from Draco's mouth, as he emptied himself into Harry's arsehole.

The two men collapsed onto the ground, their legs tangled up together, panting and gasping for breath. For what felt like hours, they lie there together, staring up at the cloudy sky in silence.

Draco coughed quietly. "Potter," he muttered, awkwardly. "That was great. That was more than great. But that can't happen again."

Harry frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Draco rolled over on the cold, hard ground to face him. "Because... I'm not ready for it. You're a straight man in a weak state of mind and this wasn't fair of me. Harry, I'm gay. I will openly admit that I have feelings for you and that tonight meant something to me. Years ago, maybe I could have kept this up, made some kind of 'fuck-buddy' deal, but I... I like you. And I wouldn't be able to separate my feelings from the sex and I'm not strong enough to deal with that pain." Draco sat up and put his face in his hands. "Fuck," he muttered, "what was I thinking? You're straight. You're not into me like this and I'm not in a place to have meaningless sex at the moment, no matter how good it is."

Harry furrowed his brow, trying to form the words in his head to tell Draco how he felt. Trying to get the words together to tell him the reasons he had followed him around so much in sixth year, why he had traced his steps on the Marauder's Map ever since it came into his possession in third year. He wanted to explain why he had saved his life in the Room of Requirement on that night in May, despite the protests from Ron and Hermione, and the real reason he came down to this same spot to wallow in his self-pity every night.

But he couldn't form the words to say it, and Draco climbed to his feet and slid into the lake, his eyes glistening. Harry watching him swimming in the shallow waters at the edge of the lake for a while, whilst the sun rose, throwing the clearing into light. The sun seemed to cast a new light on Harry too, and his thoughts became clearer. It was as though the night was a secret, like a drunken mistake, and it was only when the sun rose that Harry felt sober again. It was only after the sun rose that Harry realised this would be his only chance to tell Draco how he felt.

Harry climbed silently to his feet and traced Draco's steps into the water. Draco saw him and stopped swimming, standing still in the shallow waters. Harry waded out to him, stopping as he reached him, the water lapping at their still naked chests.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, but stopped as Harry clumsily placed a finger against his lips.

Without thinking, without worrying, Harry leant forward and kissed the lips of the boy he had been in love with for so many years. The boy he had sworn to hate, and fought against since his first day at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry could not place a finger on when his hatred turned into feelings, but he knew that the moment those feelings turned to love was the moment Draco had first kissed him, only hours previously.

"Harry," Draco shook his head, pulling away. "You hate me..."

"Don't stupid," Harry said sadly, "does this feel like the kiss of two people who hate eachother?"

Draco shook his head again.

"Exactly," smiled Harry, entwining his hands in Draco's hair and pulling him into a lip crushing kiss, as their naked bodies collided under the water.

For how long they stood there, kissing eachother and touching eachother, Harry would never know, but when they finally left the water, nothing could be the same between them.

"So what now?" asked Draco.

"Nothing," said Harry, "not for now, anyway. I'm not big on the idea of telling anyone, but I'm not big on the idea of hiding it either. People might not understand it, but it's not like either of us has anything to lose. We don't have to tell anyone for now; we'll keep it as our secret. But in time, people will talk, and who cares. We'll let them talk. Now there's a story that will keep Rita Skeeter happy: "The Boy who Lived dating ex-Death Eater." Oh Merlin, yeah, she'll love that!"

Draco laughed loudly. "You're not afraid of what people will say?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I've suffered 18 years of people making things up about me; I think I can handle people saying things about me that are actually true."

The boys dressed silently, both smiling to themselves, lost in their own thoughts.

When they were ready, they kissed once more, tenderly and lovingly.

"Same time tonight?" asked Draco, with a wink as he walked away, towards the castle.

"Just you try and stop me," shouted Harry, smirking.


End file.
